The field of the invention relates to amusement rides and attractions.
Various ride attractions have been developed that include a moving viewer platform that incorporates a motion picture or video display. These ride attractions have proven to be particularly popular with amusement park guests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,670 discloses a motion base ride simulator having an improved guest loading and unloading apparatus. The ride incorporates a passenger cabin mounted to a motion base having multiple degrees of freedom. The cabin has tiered seating so guests have unobstructed views of the visual presentation. The ride has a three-dimensional operating envelope that defines the normal range of motion of the cabin during the ride.
Guests load/unload into and out of the ride via a stationary platform. The stationary platform is positioned just outside the operating envelope of the ride. During load/unload operations, the cabin is moved by the motion base to a location just outside of the normal operating envelope of the cabin. In this regard, the cabin is positioned adjacent to the stationary platform. A two-part cantilevered step is lowered into position to form a bridge-type structure between the stationary platform and the cabin. When the cantilevered step is lowered into position, the guests step into or out of the cabin.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,247 discloses a ride attraction or theater wherein a plurality of motion bases are positioned in a tier facing a projection screen. Images are projected onto the screen via a projector. Sound effects can also accompany the ride. Guests are seated on a viewer platform or vehicle. Guests are loaded into the platform or vehicle in a staging room area. An elevator is provided for lifting the vehicle containing guests above the staging room area. During the ride or theater presentation, actuators beneath each vehicle move the vehicle in multiple degrees of freedom.
Still other amusement rides utilize telescoping platforms or pivoting bridges that extend, in a telescoping-like or drawbridge-like movement, to moveable ride vehicles.
There are, however, some disadvantages to these types of loading/unloading methods and devices. In rides incorporating cantilevered bridges, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,670, complicated devices or control procedures are required. Another disadvantage with rides using draw bridge-type devices for passenger loading and unloading is that their use generally demands that the ride vehicle have an enclosed cabin. This results from having the draw bridge structure swing upward as is typically done. Without the enclosed cabins, the guests would are able to see the moving draw bridge structure, thus detracting from the overall ride experience. While draw bridge structures could be designed to swing downward, this would require the digging of one or more pits, which is costly and increases the design complexity of the ride facility.
Amusement rides such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,247 patent often require tall buildings because of the lifts and tiered construction. Rides having moveable guest loading and unloading platforms are mechanically complex and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an amusement ride or theater attraction that provides a simpler and less costly method and device for the loading and unloading of guests. Preferably, the device is capable of simultaneously loading a plurality of ride vehicles, each vehicle having multiple degrees of freedom via a motion base or the like. In addition, it is preferable that the device permit the tiered orientation of the plurality of ride vehicles.
In one aspect of the invention, an amusement ride has a projection screen for displaying images, and at least one motion base that supports a passenger platform. The ride advantageously uses a moveable floor that includes a cutout section for the motion base. The moveable floor is preferably positioned in a raised position for guest loading and unloading, and in a lowered position during operation of the ride.
In another aspect of the invention, the amusement ride includes a theater room containing a projection screen. A door connects an area outside of the theater room to an area inside the theater room. The amusement ride also has at least one motion base that supports a passenger platform. A moveable floor is included with the ride which further includes a cutout for each of the motion bases. The moveable floor is preferably in a raised position for guest loading and unloading and in a lowered position during operation of the ride. The ride also includes at least one floor movement device for raising and lowering the moveable floor.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved amusement ride.